Remember the Name: HYDE
by AdriDee
Summary: First season centering the lives of Stevie, Jagur, and Jimmy Hyde and Jackie's three children. Season 1 finale. "Show" on hiatus. Probably won't get back to this.
1. The List of Characters

This is the sequel of "All That I Got". (FYI you don't **have **to read that other story to understand this one, but it just explains how Jackie and Hyde got back together). This series will center mostly around Stevie (only daughter of Hyde and Jackie) and her family and friends. It's now the 21st century and she's living in Brooklyn with her parents and brothers.

Here's the list of the characters that will be mentioned and a small discription of them

_italics _new characters

* * *

(the Forman family moved back to Point Plack some years ago because of a great job opportunity for Donna)

**ERIC FORMAN **born 1959; English teacher at Point Place High

**DONNA PINCIOTTI-FORMAN** born 1959; editor-in-chief of the Point Place Chronicle Daily Newspaper

**ERIC LUCAS "Luke" FORMAN PINCIOTTI **1986; wants to be a doctor

**CHRISTOPHER "Chris" ROBERT FORMAN PINCIOTTI** 1992; skater

* * *

**STEVEN HYDE** born 1959; CEO of Zen Master Records--which is mostly Rock music

**JACKIE HYDE** born 1960; TV personality and host

**JAGUR "JR" REGINALD** 1985; smartest in his class and a young writer

**STEFANI "Stevie" JUNE** 1987; dancer and sings

**JAMIN "Jimmy" JACKSON** 1992; Skater and artist

* * *

(Kelso family moved back to Point Place years ago to settle down)

**MICHAEL KELSO** born 1958; a cop

**BROOKE KELSO **born 1957; librarian at Point Place High

**Betsy **1979; lives in Greenbay, WI but visits her family often; is a preschool teacher

**Holly** 1982; going to Univeristy of Wisconsin and majoring in English Literature

**Tabitha **1983; starting at UW and thinking of majoring in Child Development

**Michael "Mikey" Junior, Jr.** 1986; sophomore at PP High, likes music and starting fires...

**Rachel **1990; likes being a girl

* * *

(Fez never left Point Place)

**FEZ** born 1959; owns a hair salon

**MRS. FEZ **(it's as misterious as Fez's real name) born 1958; a beautician at Fez's salon

**Candace "Candy" **1983; going to Beauty School

**Jelena "Jelly"** 1984; model and most popular at PP High

**Reece **1986; picked on by the rest of his class

**Lola "Lolly"** 1992; skater

* * *

_HANNAH WALLACE_ 1986; Cheerleader and most liked by boys

_BEN TYLER_ 1985; musician and young intern at Zen Master Records

_SAMUEL CARTER _1987; musician and young intern at Zen Master Records

_JASON "Jay Q" QUILLS_ 1985; first R&B artist to get signed onto Zen Master Records

_DAVID MCMILLEN_ 1992; skater


	2. 101: Devils with the Blue Paint

**Alright, so here you guys go. The first chapter. I just wanted to let you guys know that this next story is gonna be divided into four or five parts (or "seasons"). Each part is kinda like a school year. I kind of see this as being a spin off of "That '70s Show" that takes place in the 21st century.**

**SEASONS:**

**1: August 2001 to June 2002**

**2: September 2002 to June 2003**

**3: August 2003 to May 2004**

**4. July 2004 to July 2005**

**The first three seasons or so are kind of short and contain four chapters (or "episodes"). The fourth season is a LOT longer and contains about 12 chapters.**

**This is actually quite a challenge for me because I have to basically write about new characters and give them personalities and backstories, etc. So, please patience with me! K. Here we go!**

* * *

**TITLE**: "Remember the Name" (song by Fort Minor)

**MAIN CHARACTERS**: The Hydes: Hyde, Jackie, Jagur, Stevie, and Jimmy

**RATED**: T or PG-13 (due to language)

**NOTE**: post season-8. Sequel to "All that I Got". Everyone will know the name "Hyde".

Episode 101: "Devils With the Blue Paint"

BROOKLYN, NY

LATE AUGUST 2001

1:04 AM

BERKLEY CARROLL SCHOOL

There was a group of 5 teenagers with black clothing on. Their faces were well hidden underneath their hoods as they made their way to a wall of the school. One of the them took out five bottles of blue spray paint and handed them to the others.

The teenager chuckled as he shook his own spray paint. "This is gonna teach Principal Rend."

One of the other teenagers started to paint the wall. "This is gonna make my week."

Together, they wrote inappropriate comments towards the principal and drew derogatory pictures about him.

Two days ago the principal had placed four of them in detention for causing disruption in class--when it wasn't only them that had been loud. The rest of the class had been disruptive as well, but it always seemed to be them that the principal had it in for. It had been the last straw. The school year before this one, the principal had picked on three of them nonstop. Well, they had made a promise that if the principal were to give them one more unnecessary punishment, they would make him regret it.

So, one of them, had come up with the idea to spray paint the main entrance wall of their school. They wanted to anger the shit out of their principal.

"I almost hope we get caught," one of them muttered.

One of the teenagers frowned at the comment. "You are one strange young one, Hyde. Why the hell would you **_want _to get caught?"**

The teenager, called Hyde, turned. "Because, it'd be badass, Elton."

Elton rolled his eyes and turned to the teenager next to him. "Hope Hyde here isn't gonna mouth us off a little later, Kerry. Cuz then I'd be pissed."

Kerry continued to spray paint. "Hyde ain't gonna rat us out."

Then, right at that moment, a flash of blue and red lights were going off. And then a big white light shown on them.

Then, a voice came on the speaker. "Hands up! You kids are under arrest!"

"Shit!" one of the teenagers said and ran off.

Kerry was right behind him. "Wait for me, Calvin!"

Elton also ran right after them.

The young Hyde put on a mask to cover the mouth. The other teenager started to run as well. "Lets go!" said the voice, and it could be told that it was that of a young female's.

The young Hyde started to run as well.

When both teenagers were a little further away, Hyde turned to the girl right next to him. "Meet you back in the place!"

The teenage girl pulled on him. "No! We stick together!"

The young Hyde managed to wiggle away from her grasp. "It's better if they catch only one of us instead of **_both _of us, you idiot!" And ran off before she could say anything.**

After about a minute of running, the Hyde kid noticed that the cops decided to not follow and was catching up fairly quickly.

He ran as fast as possible, even though the legs burned as hell. But right when the young Hyde got to the park, a group of other cops surrounded the area and trapped him in the middle.

He let out silent curse and he threw his arms up in the air in surrender.

--

The young Hyde was behind the cop car, head hunched down.

The first cop turned around from the front of the car. "Didn't think I'd see you again so quickly, Hyde. I mean, we only caught you this June vandalizing the park with some of your little friends." A smirk crossed his face. "Am I gonna be glad to see your daddy once we bring you home. It's gonna be priceless."

The second cop turned to his partner. "Arney, leave the kid alone."

"Why?" demanded Arney. "That kid needs to be taught a lesson, Tony!"

Tony the cop just shook his head.

Young Hyde rolled his eyes rolled. However, his stomach turned as they got closer to their house. To be honest, he really didn't want to see the look on his dad's face once he arrived with these cops. God, his mom was going to kill him.

After about three minutes, they had finally arrived to the Hyde household.

And there, waiting for them in the front porch was none other than an angry looking father. He had wild, curly hair--with some grey in it. He had an un-kept bear as well and a look upon his face that could shake many to their feet.

Officer Arney opened the door for the kid and chuckled. "Time to see Daddy."

The cops escorted the teenager to the front of the house.

Once they reached him, he crossed his arms and looked down at his child. "What'd my kid do this time?"

The cops explained what they had caught the kid doing and all along the kid was looking down. The father looked beyond angry.

When they were done, Officer Tony looked at the father right in the eye. "Listen, Mr. Hyde. I know that kids are kids and that they're gonna make stupid things. I'm pretty sure your kid is pretty well behaved. But it's dangerous out there for a teenager."

Hyde nodded. "I know. And I apologize for the behavior of my son. I promise that this will **_not _happen again."**

Officer Tony nodded. "We hope so. We're gonna let your kid go on a warning, though. We're gonna notify his school and they will decide his punishment. Next time though, we **_will _take matters differently."**

Hyde nodded once again. "Understandable."

The cops then left.

Hyde looked as if he was gonna blow a fuse. But he just simply pointed towards the inside of the house. "Inside. Now," he said with a strong tone.

His son stepped into the house.

Once inside, a young boy around the age of 10 smirked. "Way to go smarty. Got caught again." He chuckled.

Hyde gave his youngest son a look. "Jimmy, what are you doing up?"

"I was thirsty," Jimmy said in an innocent tone.

"Liar," muttered his teenage brother.

Jimmy just gave him an evil smile and left the room.

And when he was finally gone, Hyde stood by his other child. "You know you got your mother worried sick, Jagur."

Jagur bent down his head. He knew he was in deep trouble when his father called him by his name, instead of his nickname JR.

"Was my idiotic daughter with you?" Hyde asked.

Jagur continued to say nothing. The less he said right now the better.

Then, right then, the door flew open and in popped a woman in her 40s. She had long, black hair and green and blue eyes. Once she saw her child, she grew furious. "Where the hell have you been?! And where's your sister?!"

Still, he was silent.

Hyde shook his head. "Jackie, you know how Jagur and Stevie are. They never rat on each other. Even though they should at times."

Jackie shook her head as well. She looked at her son with strong disappointment. "We are grounding the both of you. You hear? We warned you last time that you only had one shot left. Now, me and your father are gonna have a long talk about your behavior."

Jagur didn't know what to say really and still stayed in silence.

"Get up to your bed. We'll discuss this in the morning," Hyde said.

And right then, the front door swung open.

And in came in the teenage girl that Jagur had been vandalizing the school wall with.

Hyde turned to her with a cold look. "And where have you been, Stefani?"

Stevie gave a small cringe. She hated when her father called her by her name. "Out." She started to walk towards the stairs.

Jackie stopped her. "Stop right there you little liar."

Stevie did and let out a sigh. She prepared herself for a serious lecture.

"We know that you were off vandalizing the school wall with your brother and more than likely with your three friends. Your father and I are going to be discussing your punishment in the morning."

The teenagers said nothing and went up the stairs.

Once they were to the doors of their rooms, they finally spoke to each other.

Stevie turned to her brother. "Did the cops catch you?"

Hyde simply nodded. "They brought me home. Dad's pretty pissed. Mom got home and got here right after they left. She yelled at me."

Stevie let out a sigh. "Sorry. I shoulda stayed with you, Jag. We could have found a way to get away together."

Jagur shrugged. "Oh, well. What's done is done."

"True."

"But, I bet that my punishment's gonna be bigger than yours seeing that this is my third time being brought home by the cops. You've never been caught."

"Because you always take the fall for me even when I don't agree."

The Hyde kid started to go towards the bedroom.

But before he went in, Stevie still had something else to say. "Sorry. It was my idea. I shouldn't have told you about what me and the guys were planning on doing."

Jagur turned to her with a smile. "Are you kidding me? I liked it. It's gonna go on my record. Pretty badass."

Stevie chuckled. "I gotta agree with Elton. You are one strange one, big bro."

Jagur laughed and went into her room, trying not to wonder what his parents had in mind for punishment for him and his sister.

--

Jackie was pacing back and forth in the living room. "It seems to be the only solution, Steven. If we don't do this then the kids are just gonna get worse."

Hyde nodded. "I know." He let out a sigh. "So are we telling them tomorrow morning?"

Jackie nodded. "We should. They're not gonna be too happy."

Hyde brushed it off. "Their fault. We've been giving them chances."

Jackie curled up next to her husband. "I hope they don't get too mad at us…and end up hating me. If they hate you, I can live with that, but not if they hate me."

Hyde chuckled and gave her a peck on the forehead. "Can't guarantee that, doll."

She let out a sigh and wrapped her arms around her husband. She needed as much support and energy as she could muster. Tomorrow was going to be a **_long _day…**

--

(_**this is where "All that I Got" would have been placed in**_)

**

* * *

****So, what do you think? LEAVE REVIEWS!!**

**Episode 102: "Hello, Hell"**

**The consequences of the kids' actions!**


	3. 102: Hello, Hell

**Sorry for the wait guys but I really want to be consistant and update just every Sunday. I will either just post one chapter every Sunday or two chapters. But always know that they WILL be posted on Sundays from now on.**

**Alright, so here are the consequences of Stevie and Jagur's actions. : )**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Episode 102: "Hello, Hell"

POINT PLACE, WI

SEPTEMBER 1, 2001; Saturday

3:34 PM

STANDING RIGHT OUTSIDE OF A SMALL HOME

Jimmy frowned up at the house in front of him. "You've got to be kidding me." He turned to his parents with a look on his face. "Tell me you're joking."

Jackie smiled and placed both her hands on her youngest son's shoulders. "We are not, Jamin. This is going to be our new home."

Jimmy turned to his brother and sister and gave them a death stare. "I hate you."

Stevie let out a groan. "I hate _**this**_. This place is going to be worse than prison. And how am I gonna dance and record here?"

"There's a local dance class here, I looked it up for you," Jackie informed her daughter. "And Daddy's moving his studio to this house, so you still will be able to record."

Stevie let out a pout that looked very family to Hyde. She stomped her foot. "It's not the same."

Hyde hated when his daughter would get whiny, not that she did it too often. But having Jackie in his life was more than enough. "Should have thought about that before you and your idiotic brother here snuck out of the house all those times," Hyde said.

"And you really think living here is gonna change that?" asked Jagur. He turned to his father and arched a brow. "Stevie and I can still climb out of these windows. And it'll be easier actually. There's not that many neighbors around. And the neighbors that _**are **_around here are all old farts and wouldn't here the a-bomb if it hit their front door step." He really hoped that his father would change his mind and not have the whole family move here. And he would do anything to go back to Brooklyn.

"Oh, I know that more than likely the two of you will sneak out of here pretty easily, but…" he turned to his son and gave him a smirk. "There's not much to do here, anyway. Not a whole lot to do for the two of you to get into trouble much."

"No shit," Stevie muttered under her breath. She immediately turned to see if her mother had heard her. Thankfully, Jackie was playing with Jimmy's hair at the moment.

"Honey, I think you need a haircut." Jackie strongly disliked her son having it so long.

Jimmy batted his mother's hand away.

"Well, are we gonna stare at it all day or are we going inside?" snapped Hyde. He was getting sick and tired of the heat. And of the old farts around the neighborhood trying to get a peak at the newcomers. He hated being stared at.

With many moans and groans, the three kids took their stuff and went inside their new home.

Only Jackie and Hyde were left, staring up at the house.

Jackie leaned in to her husband. "I hope their mood changes tomorrow."

Hyde looked around the neighborhood and grew stiff. "Jackie, they're staring."

Jackie took a look and saw that he was right. She let out a sigh. "We're gonna have to get used to it. Believe me, I don't like it more than you do." She took her bag and purse and went inside the house.

Hyde's face made an angry look as he looked at his neighbors. He then turned to his new home and silently cursed at it. "Hello, Hell…again."

He took his bags and went to join his family.

He closed the door and tried to forget where they were at exactly. Tried to pretend…that they _**weren't **_in Point Place…AKA, Hell.

He wished his kids straightened up fast so they could get the hell out of there as soon as possible!

…

The next day The Hydes went over to the Formans to have dinner. They, along with Eric's family and Laurie's family, were in the backyard having a barbeque.

"So when does your new show start, Jackie?" asked Mrs. Forman.

"In two weeks. We're still getting everything together," Jackie responded.

"Are you excited to have your own show?"

"Very. I've been talking to Fred Warner about me going solo for about two years now. He's said from the get-go that he would produce it with me."

"Fred Warner? Isn't that the producer from Chicago? The one that suggested you go to school in Pittsburgh?" asked Red.

Jackie nodded. "The same one."

"So, you're one of the producers, right?" asked Eric.

"Yes, along with Fred, Mr. Anderson from Monroe, and Ricardo Moreno and Kenny Sanders who produced the show in New York."

"That's real great, Jackie," Mrs. Forman said enthusiastically.

"What about your record label, Steven?" asked Red.

"Still setting up here," Hyde answered. "The basement is going to be the studio. In about two weeks it should be ready as well. Our eight artists that have signed with us will be relocated here."

"I thought that you had ten."

"Two dropped because they didn't want to leave New York."

"What about the kids?" asked Mrs. Forman. "Will they be going to the public schools in Point Place or that Catholic school?"

"Yeah am I going to Hellhole Elementary or Our Lady of Making Every Kid's Life a Living Hell?" Jimmy asked his parents as he ate his steak.

Red placed down his fork and looked at his grandson as if he was gonna smack him over the head.

However, Hyde beat him to it. "Mouth, Jamin," Hyde warned.

Jimmy just grunted.

"What do you say?" Jackie asked her son with a motherly tone and look.

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Pardon me."

"It's not as if he was lying," Stevie defended her brother.

Red gave his granddaughter a look. "It was the way that you're brother phrased it, Stevie."

"Never cuss in front of Grandpa Red, that's for sure," said Luke under his breath to his cousin.

Jagur gave his cousin a look. "You're way too much of a goody goody, Luke. Makes you look like a wuss."

"Mom, Jagur's calling me names again," tattled Luke to his mother.

Donna looked up with an annoyed look. She turned to Jackie. "Jackie, if your son keeps at it, I'm gonna take care of it."

Jackie shot Donna a nasty look. "It's not my Jagur's fault that your scrawny son is way too easy to pick on."

Donna pointed a finger at her friend in a threat kinda way. "Take it back, midget."

"Not gonna happen…just like you fitting into cute shoes isn't gonna happen either."

"My money's on the bitchy one," Laurie said as she placed a twenty on the table.

"Put me in for her too," said her husband.

"You're on," Hyde said as he placed a twenty of his own on the table. "Money's on the redhead."

"Mine is too," added Eric.

Jackie turned to him in shock. "Steven?! You're betting _**against **_me?"

He simply shrugged. "Money's money, baby."

She reached over and slapped him on the shoulder.

"You guys are morons," muttered Donna.

Jackie turned to her, annoyed. "Did you just call my husband a moron?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "I called them _**all **_morons, dimwit."

Suddenly, Donna, Jackie, Eric, Hyde, and Laurie started arguing with one another.

Mrs. Forman just shook her head and tried to control the headache that was building up.

Red rolled his eyes and stood up. "Will all of you just shut the hell up?! I'm trying to have a nice freaking dinner here and you morons are ruining it for me by all this damn yelling!!"

Everyone quieted down and started to behave. They all didn't want to say the wrong thing in fear of what Red might do next if he were tempted.

However, his smart-ass of a son never learned his lesson from when he was younger. "Because clearly the way to get your point across that you _**hate **_yelling is by yelling yourself."

Mrs. Forman's head snapped over to her son and she shook her head. "Do you ever learn?"

Eric turned and saw his father's eyes digging deep into his own with uncontrollable anger. His head hunched down and he sat on his seat. "Apparently not. Sorry, sir."

Mrs. Forman was able to cool down her husband and convinced him not to kill their son.

Hyde chuckled and took a sip of his beer. "God, it's good to be back."

After the kids were done with their food, Stevie went up to her grandfather. "Grumpa?" she asked using his nickname.

Red smiled at his granddaughter. "Yes, baby girl?" Stevie had started calling him that ever since she was young and instead of getting angry at her for giving him the nickname, he had come to treasure it. Since then on, almost all his grandkids called him by that nickname.

"Is it alright if me and the boys play with some of the engines? Jimmy and Jagur are competing on who can put one together the fastest?"

Red nodded. He loved the fact that until Eric's and Laurie's kids, Hyde's were really hands on when it came to cars. The three squirts were damn good at auto shop and Red was proud of his son and daughter-in-law for teaching those three about cars.

--

The next day Jimmy and his mother were having a little battle in the living room. She was trying to button up his uniform shirt and he kept batting her hand away.

She held on tight, however. "Jamin! Will you stop?!"

Jimmy grunted. "It's no fair. How come those two morons don't have to wear uniforms?" He sent his sister and brother a death stare as they laughed at him.

Jackie lightly slapped his mouth. "Jamin, I am going to put soap on that mouth of yours if you don't stop."

Jimmy kept pouting but allowed his mother to finish off with his shirt.

When she was done, she took her purse and keys. "Alright, Jamin. You're good to go. Go tell Daddy."

Jimmy started to walk towards his parents' bedroom. "Aren't you taking me?"

"No, sweetie. Daddy is. I'm going to the high school with your siblings to register them."

"Why not Dad?"

"Because Daddy does not get along with the principal there," Jackie muttered under her breath.

Jimmy frowned. "Huh?"

Jackie turned to him, a little frustrated. "Jamin, you're gonna be late! Go get Daddy!"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and did as he was told.

"Lets go," Jackie said as she took a look at the clock.

She and her two children hurried to the car and got to the high school in a few minutes.

Once she got out of the car Stevie just stared at the school with a look on her face. "Are you kidding me?" She put on her NY cap on.

"Stefani, I do not have time for this. Lets go," Jackie said as she walked towards the office.

Stevie and Jagur gave each other a look.

It took about fifteen minutes to register them both and to get them both their schedules. They found that they both had auto shop at the same time and were glad to know that even though they were two grade levels apart, they were able to get two classes together.

Stevie's first class was English. Once she got in there she was assigned a seat towards the back.

For several minutes the guy sitting right next to her kept looking at her and making some comments about her towards his friend. For a while she just ignored him. However, after she had had enough, she turned to him and gave him an annoyed look. "What?!"

The guy gave her a dumb chuckle and a goofy grin. He leaned over closer to her. "What's your name, girl?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Listen, moron. If you continue to talk about me or stare at me, I'm going to reach over and rip your balls off so I can feed whatever little you have to you for breakfast." And with that, she went back to paying attention to the teacher.

The guy gave her a shocked look and muttered something to his friend.

--

Jagur's first class was also English. It was an Advanced Placement class that were for both Sophomores and Juniors.

He too was talked about by some of the other students. However, unlike his sister, he was aloof. He said nothing and didn't give any kind of reaction back to the students. He just stared down at his notebook paper and doodled some writings on it.

Some of the girls by him were real talkative, especially the blonde one.

Then the blonde girl tried to get a peek over his shoulder at his writing. While the teacher wasn't looking, she leaned closer in to him. "So, ya a writer or somethin'?" she asked with a Southern accent and a huge smile on her face.

Jagur pretended not to listen to her and continued to write.

The girl didn't take the hint and leaned closer in. "My name is Hannah Wallace. And yours?"

He didn't say a thing.

She frowned at him. "Hey? Ya hear much?"

Still, no response.

She got a little hurt and decided to stop attempting to get his attention.

Jagur hadn't meant to be rude to the girl. He had simply ignored her because he was just so pissed off still about the whole situation. He had been happy in New York. Why the hell had they had to move? All he wanted right at this moment was to be back in his old school--even though he hated most of the people in it and the principal--and be with his friends. All this just sucked ass.

Jagur took a peek at the girl and noticed that she had turned real quiet and he figured it was because he had probably embarrassed her in front of her friends for the way he ignored her.

At that moment the bell rang and everyone in the class hurried out of there.

Jagur watched the blond girl leave the room and decided to go after her and apologize. For some reason the image of his mother feeling disappointed in him for being rude to the girl kept popping into his head. And he hated whenever his mother was disappointed in him.

He finally got close enough to her.

She was with two of her friends on either side of her.

One of the girls giggled. "Did you take a look at that new kid in class? What the heck was he wearing?"

The other friend started giggling as well. "I bet he's a depressed individual. He was kind of cute though."

"Please," said Hannah. "That guy is fugly. And a real jerk as well."

"Is this because he completely ignored you, Hannah?" asked one of her friends.

Hannah rolled her eyes. "He must be gay."

"Why is that?"

"What straight guy ignores Hannah Wallace?" she asked as she made her way through the crowd with a new sway on her hips.

Jagur felt like grabbing a big rock and throwing it at the damn bitch's head. He hated fakes. And mostly, he hated conceited ones.

As he made his way down the halls and to his next class, he heard a commotion next to the girls' restroom. He turned to see what it was all about.

And there, he saw his sister standing over a girl thrown on the floor.

Stevie pointed a finger at the girl on the floor. "If I hear you say another nasty mark towards me, honey, I'm gonna make you wish I would have never been born. Got it?"

The girl said nothing, just clutched onto her jaw, which is where Stevie had punched her in.

"Got it?!" Stevie repeated and made a motion as if she was going to hit her again.

The girl winced. "Got it!"

Stevie rolled her eyes and continued to walk towards her next class. As she came across the crowd, she saw her brother's face.

He cracked a grin at her. "Loving it much here?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, I could marry it."

The two siblings walked through the halls together, feeling like outcasts.

--

Even though his siblings were having a bad first day of school, Jimmy was surprisingly liking it. He had already been accepted into his cousin Chris' group of friends. Dave, Lolly, and Chris all held the same interests he had. The three loved to skate and create mayhem.

"We could go to the park right after school," suggested Lolly, who was the youngest daughter of Jimmy's Uncle Fez.

Jimmy nodded. "Cool. Do the cops harass you much about it, though?"

Dave shook his head. "Too busy eating their damn donuts."

"And whenever they do decide to chase us out, they're too fat to run too far," Chris joked.

Jimmy, Dave, and Lolly laughed.

Jimmy was gonna like it here. He already could think of different ways to torment those cops.

He kinda liked Hell.

**

* * *

**

**So the next chapter will be VERY short. It will get a glipse of how 9/11 affected the family, since they DID live in New York and knew many people there. Titled: "Tears of Pain"**

**REVIEW guys!!**


	4. 103: Where Were You

**I changed the title for this episode. It's after a song by Alan Jackson. Some of you might still remember it. Ok. So I like I said in the last chapter, this is a VERY short chapter, but I just HAD to write it. Don't read if you think this MIGHT upset you in any kind of way or form.**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Episode 103: "Where Were You When the World Stopped Turning?"

POINT PLACE, WI

SEPTEMBER 11, 2001; Tuesday

9:11 AM

Point Place High; 2nd Period

Stevie fell on a near by seat as she stared at the screen in front of her. She felt the tears sting her then and her heart beating a hundred miles a minute. Her breath stopped, it seemed. Her world stopped. Her thoughts stopped. All that she was feeling right now was worry. Worry for a couple of her friends.

Stevie knew a couple of her friends' parents worked there on the World Trade Center. She could only imagine what they were going through at this very moment. If it was difficult for her to see this then what were her friends going through at this very moment?

Silent tears fell down from her face.

--

Jagur just wished this was all a dream. He wished his mom would just wake him up and tell him it was time to get ready to head to school. He wished…

_God_, he thought. _Don't let this be_.

And then the south tower fell and as if fell, so did Jagur's heart. An empty, cold feeling overtook him and he did not know what to do with it. He tried his best to be aloof and just listen to the information being given, but he just couldn't. All he could think about was what if they had still been in New York? His mother's old job was passing the Twin Towers every morning around this time.

A knot appeared on his throat and he tried his hardest to keep it under control.

--

A single tear fell down from Jimmy's eye. The moment the first building came down, so did Jimmy's tears. His best friend's grandfather worked right in front of the World Trade Center. And he had met the man a few times. He was a great man and reminded Jimmy of his Grumpa.

He didn't see Miss Jason come over and wrap her arms around him or noticed how shaken he had become. Didn't notice that his body just couldn't calm down.

He heard Miss Jason ask him some questions but he just couldn't comprehend them. All he was able to do really was stare at the TV and listen to every word being said. All he was able to do was think about 'what-ifs'.

--

Jackie was trying to make some phone calls to New York. She had three friends that worked on that block and she needed to know that they were fine. However, she wasn't able to get through.

So, she called their homes. No one answered. She made more phone calls and tried to get as much information as she possibly could. But she just couldn't get anything.

It finally got to a point that she just grabbed the phone, yanked it off the wall, and threw it to the ground.

Why couldn't she get through?!

It was then that she finally broke down and started to cry. She looked up at the TV and prayed that her friends were ok. And she hung onto every word being said. It was her only way of getting any information… The only way…

--

Hyde placed down the phone. Today was the first day that his studio was running smoothly and he had gotten all the wires in alright… Today…it was supposed to be…a good day.

However…

Hyde turned back to the TV and saw the images planted on there. He picked up the phone again and dialed the number, praying that this time it would go through.

And he was able to! It was ringing!

He closed his eyes and prayed that someone would pick up…

_Please, please, please._

However…it just rang…and rang…and rang.

No one ever picked up.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Ok, I didn't want to make it too intense. I just wanted to write a chapter that talked about what the family was going through that September morning. It was the first hardship that they all went through...alone. They were all seperated from each other when they found out. And that's just what I remember about 911. We were all alone when we heard that news. Even though we were listening to the news with loved ones or friends or a whole crowd of people (like in school), we were still experiencing that alone.**

**I'm sorry if I upset anyone in any kind of way. I just really needed to write this chapter. It would have been stupid not to because this family IS from New York and that's what happened in the beginning of the 21st Century to EVERYONE in America.**

**Again, my apologies.**


	5. 104: Like Parents, Like Children

**Sorry I didn't post anything up last Sunday like I had promised originally. It's just that I had finals and it was all chaotic. But it's all over now. (No more school til August!! Yay!)**

**So...the chapters are getting longer than what I originally wanted them to be. Which is good but bad at the same time. Good in the way that characters get to be explored more and bad cuz...it takes longer to write; therefore, longer for me to post them up.**

**Here's episode 4 from season 1. The children resemble their parents a lot...**

**

* * *

**

* * *

Episode 104: "Like Parents, Like Children"

POINT PLACE, WI

January 14, 2002; Monday

12:11 PM

Point Place High; Lunch

Stevie threw her sandwich back to her lunch tray. "Yuck. You can have it." She twisted her Packers cap backwards on her head as she grabbed her iPod to play some music. Her parents had given it to her that Christmas. The iPod was something new out of Apple and she and her father were big fans on anything that had to do with music and when they found out what this little thing could do, they immediately wanted it. She had been more than thrilled when she had opened up that small box up at Christmas and seen what laid inside of it. Her parents had told her that it was her Christmas present and her future Birthday present meshed in to one, seeing that it did cost a big 399.

Immediately, Reece took it and started to shove it down his throat. "'Ank ooh," he said in between bites.

In the last couple of months that she had been placed in this damn hellhole, she had only come to get along with only one student, which was Reece. And it didn't even count because she had known him all her life!

Stevie let out a groan of frustration. "I hate this place."

Reece turned over to her. "You hate a lot of things nowadays." He had already finished with her food.

She turned over to the quad and saw the cheerleaders and jocks laughing about stupidity. "And for good reason."

"Point Place isn't all that bad," Reece said as he took out some candy from his pocket and began to eat it.

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Ok. What's good about it? What can you do here that's fun?"

"You can easily sneak out of your house and torture your neighbor's front yard. The one that called you a hoodlum," he suggested.

Stevie gave an evil smile. "Cool." She gave Reece a smile. "That's why I keep you around, Reece."

He smiled and continued to eat his candy.

"Hey," came a voice from behind them.

Stevie turned and saw that it was her brother with Luke, her cousin, and another guy that she completely disliked--the one from her English class. She rolled her eyes once the guy made eye contact with her and gave her a smile. "And that's why I keep _**you **_as far away as possible, big bro."

Jagur frowned but didn't say a thing.

Luke, her cousin, sat down next to Stevie and grabbed her soda. "We came over here cuz we had a question for you guys."

Stevie reached over and took her soda away from Luke. "Another plan from the Rascalteers?"

In the few months that they had lived here Jagur had really bonded with the stupid guy and Luke. The three of them were always coming up with different schemes on how to torture everyone around them. Stevie's parents never really said much against it, thinking that their pranks were always funny. Her dad had even named the three the Rascalteers and got a hoot out of their little adventures.

Jagur grinned. "We're gonna trash Mr. Papilla's front yard."

Reece gave a pout. "But we were planning on doing that!"

Jagur frowned at him. "But you would have made it gay, _**we **_are gonna make it badass."

Reece gave out a little pout.

Stevie rose up to her feet and looked at her brother straight in the eye. "You really think that I can't pull off a stunt better than yours?"

Jagur crossed his arms. "No, I don't _**think**_, my little sister…I _**know**_ I can pull a better stunt than you can."

Stevie gave out a raspberry. "Please. Have you forgotten the Summer of '98?"

"You mean the one where I took the blame and ended up getting caught by the cops and got grounded for a whole month?"

"I told you not to go through that alley!"

"Well, if I hadn't _**gone**_ through that alley, they would have caught _**you**_!"

"I was fine on my own, JR."

"Sure didn't look like it."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "It was a small fracture on my knee! I was fine!"

They continued to argue and it was driving the other three guys crazy.

Luke had to step it. "Alright! Chill! Look, are we gonna trash the guy's house or what?!"

"I vote for trashing the house," Reece immediately said as he rose his hand.

Luke shook his head slightly. "I wasn't asking _**you**_, Reece." He turned to the siblings. "Well…"

"I'm in," Stevie said.

Jagur just gave a shrug. "Whatever."

"Alright! Ok, I'll bring the stink bombs!" The other guy got all excited and began to run out of the school.

Luke shook his head and screamed after him. "Mikey! We're waiting until it gets dark out!!"

Stevie turned to her brother with disappointment and disbelief. "Why do you keep this Kelso around anyway? He's a complete moron."

"Cuz he has stink bombs." Jagur turned around and left with Luke.

--

Later that night, the five teenagers snuck out from their homes late at night and prepared for their little prank.

They all went to the Hydes' next door neighbor and made a big a mess as possible. Luke was finishing off with the toilet paper as Stevie placed the dog poop bag on the front porch of Mr. Papilla's.

Mikey came next to her and smiled at the piece of art they had created. "This looks beautiful."

Stevie chuckled. "It coulda looked a little better with some graffiti," she said as she looked up at the house and analyzed their work.

Mikey turned to her and looked at her for a while.

It was kind of making her feel a little uncomfortable. "What?" she asked.

He smiled. "Your cap's got some toilet paper."

Stevie took off her New York cap off and dusted off the toilet paper. "Thanks." She placed it back on.

He frowned at her. "It is a New York style--the caps, I mean?"

"Not really," was all she had to say. She disliked it whenever anyone was about to start talking to her about her style. She didn't know why.

Mikey, surprisingly, took the hint and didn't further question it. He changed the subject. "So, you and your brother do a lot of this back in New York?"

Stevie smiled wickedly. "We do worse."

He chuckled. "Yeah, I can kinda see you two being that way." He then took out a bag from his bag and turned to her. "Want to do the honors?"

She noticed what they were and smiled. "Awesome." She took them and was about to release the stink bombs when they suddenly heard some sirens.

All five froze.

Reece freaked out. "It's the police! Run bitches, run!" And with that, he ran as fast as he could out of there.

Jagur turned to the renaming teenagers with the biggest frown on his face. "Did he just call us bitches?"

The sirens grew closer.

"I'm outta here," Luke said as he let go of the toilet paper and ran off towards his home. "See you at Grandma's tomorrow."

"Oh, my god. Oh, my god. Oh, my god." Mikey was panicking. He was shaking right now. "What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

Jagur walked over towards him and slapped him across the face. "Snap out of it, Mikey!" He turned towards his sister. "Take him to the park and stay there for an hour, ok?" He pushed Mikey towards his sister.

Stevie shook her head. "You're not taking the fall again, Jagur."

Jagur shrugged. "Already used to it. Go!"

Stevie went over to him and pinched him.

"Ow!" Jagur clutched onto his arm.

"Jagur, head towards the abandoned house on Main Street. None of us have to take the damn fall." She gave him a look that mirrored their mother's to perfection.

It made him cave. "Fine."

All three dashed out of there. It took Stevie longer than needed to get to the park because Mikey was just freaking out way too much.

When they finally reached a safe place in the playground, Stevie slapped Mikey the same way as her brother had. "What's the matter with you, Mikey? Haven't you ever gotten in trouble with the cops before in this dingy old town? Pull yourself together."

"I can't!" His voice was high pitched. "No one's ever called the cops on me before."

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Well get used to it. Jagur's good at getting someone to call the cops on him and his friends."

Mikey was still shaking. "What if they catch us?"

"They won't…as long as you don't get all loud, we're good."

"But what if--"

"Mikey, shut up!"

"How do you expect me to--?"

Right at that moment, they heard footsteps.

The two teenagers were silent.

Stevie took a small peak at who it was and noticed two cops with flashlights come nearer to them. They were talking amongst themselves about possibly hearing voices somewhere near.

Stevie could feel that Mikey was about to break. So, she took a deep breath and did the first thing that crossed her mind to keep him from giving them both up. She reached over to him and kissed him.

That got his attention. He grabbed her face and pulled her closer to him.

She shifted her eyes to see if the cops were still looking for them. They were, so she continued to kiss Mikey.

Then, several moments later, the cops finally gave up and started to leave.

And a minute passed…and the two teenagers were still kissing…

--

The next day in school, Jagur was in his first period with Luke sitting right next to him. They were talking amongst themselves when someone suddenly leaned over to Jagur.

"I heard about y'alls barbaric adventure yesterday," muttered a Southern accent.

A tick started to irritate Jagur as he listened to that voice. He turned over and looked at Hannah Wallace straight in the eye. "Would you mind keeping that white powdered nose out of things that don't concern you?"

She gave him an evil stare. "All I'm sayin' is that it was a pretty shitty thing you did to the ol' man. Wha' has he eva done to you?"

"None of your business, Dix." With that he turned around and started talking to Luke once again.

She too went back to her work.

God, he hated Southern girls.

--

During Lunch, a very annoyed looking Stevie walked over to where Mikey was eating and spoke to his ear. "Can I talk to you in private?"

She didn't wait for a response. She walked over to a secluded area and waited for him to go and join her.

Once he got there, he wore the biggest smile on his face. "Wanna make out here?"

She had a disgusted look on her face at the comment. "No."

He didn't notice the tone…or the look. "We can go over to my car. I just put in a new stereo. We can turn it on as we make out."

She reached over and socked him on the arm. "No, you moron!"

"Geez!" He rubbed his arm. "Then what's this about?"

"This is about you spreading to everyone in the school about what happened last night!"

He gave her a look. "What are you talking about? I didn't tell anyone."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever, Mikey. Just, let me tell you something. I do not like anyone knowing about my business. I don't need the whole world to know who I'm making out with."

"Stevie, I swear I didn't tell anyone! And believe me, it's been killing me keeping this a secret! But I swear to you that I didn't peep a word about it to the school."

She still wasn't believing him. "Then who could have told them? Who did you tell?"

"Nobody."

She frowned at him, not convinced.

"I swear to you! I didn't even tell Luke!"

"Why?"

"Cuz Jagur would probably kill me. He already gave me a warning."

Stevie saw that in his eyes, there wasn't a hint of possible fakeness in what he was saying. "Then _**who **_could have told them?"

He shrugged. "Who did you tell?"

"No one…" then she thought about it. "Except for…" She thought about it a little bit more. And then she was out of there.

Mikey frowned and stared after her.

"Kelso!"

Mikey turned and saw who it was that had yelled out his name. Once he saw who it was, he let out a silent curse and began to run off.

"Get your ass over here, Kelso!" Jagur ran after his so-called friend, wanting nothing more than to kick his ass.

--

Stevie stared down at the person responsible for the whole school knowing her and Mikey's make-out session last night. "Why?"

Reece looked down, ashamed. "I don't know."

Stevie wanted nothing more than to reach over and slap her so-called friend across the face. "Reece!"

He looked up at her straight in the eye and looked guilty and ashamed. "I cannot keep a secret too long, I'm sorry. Why do you think I have such little friends…or more like…no friends at all?"

She shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," he repeated.

She let out a breath. She didn't completely blame him. She knew how unpopular Reece was and how unliked he was as well to the school. It made sense why he told everyone this piece of gossip. He wanted to feel accepted and one with his fellow peers.

She looked up at him. "I'll tell you what. I'll forgive you…but under one condition."

He nodded. "Yes. Anything."

"That you tell no one else about my secrets. Deal?"

He hesitated a little bit.

So…she added to the deal. "And…I'll give you all the gossip I hear from the girls and that way you can go ahead and spread the word around as much as you want."

He looked excited. "Deal!" He ran over to her and hugged her. "Thank you!"

She rolled her eyes.

--

That afternoon, she got home about an hour late as usual. She and Mikey had gotten an ice cream together and hung out for a little bit. She was amazed that even though the guy was a complete idiot, he was very entertaining. He constantly made her laugh and she liked his personality.

So, when she got home, she noticed her mom sitting in the kitchen table…waiting. She frowned at the sight. Her mom looked a little annoyed at the moment. She wondered what her brothers…or father…had done to get her in this mood.

She walked over to Jackie and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Hey, Mom. How was your day?"

"Very interested," Jackie responded, not taking her eyes off of her daughter. "I found out the most shocking of news."

Then Stevie felt it. She knew what this was about.

"I heard from a little bird that you were making out with that Kelso kid last night…_**and **_that you're now dating. Care to clear that little rumor up, Stefani."

Stevie turned around to her mother. "Would that little bird happen to be a very annoying and nosy of a brother of mine?"

"Little bird doesn't have a name."

"Oh, yes he does." Stevie walked towards the hall and yelled. "And his name is _**Jagur Mouth**_ who can't keep his damn mouth shut!"

"Stefani!" Her mother got out of her chair and walked over to her. "This is serious. Are you or are you not seeing this Kelso boy?"

Stevie shrugged and walked over to the sink to get a drink of water. "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? Did you or did you not make out with him?"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean that we're going out."

Jackie was getting a little frustrated and impatient. "Do you like him?"

Stevie shrugged. "I don't know."

"Please say something other than 'I don't know'. I _**hate **_those words."

Stevie grunted. "Mom! Why does it matter?! It's _**my **_business! You've always said that I can make my own decisions on who I wanted to date."

"But not with a Kelso!" Jackie let out a breath and shook her head. "I just…I don't want you to get hurt, Stefani."

Stevie frowned. "Why would I get hurt?"

"Because he's a Kelso!"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "I don't know where you get that from. You and his dad have been friends ever since you were in junior high. He's a pretty decent guy, so I don't know why you made that remark."

Jackie wanted so badly to tell her about Kelso, but knew she should hold off. Her daughter certainly didn't need to know _**everything **_about her dating life. Stevie was still 14 years old. "Just…be careful, honey. Ok?"

"I always am, Mom."

Jackie walked over to her and hugged her. "And don't _**ever **_let a guy treat you less than how you should be treated, ok? You let every man know what your place is and don't settle for anything less. You hear me?"

Stevie rolled her eyes. "Mom…"

"Promise me, Stefani. Promise me you won't ever settle for anything less than what you are worth." She looked at her daughter straight in the eye as she said this.

Stevie saw how serious it was and nodded. "I promise."

Jackie nodded and gave her a big kiss and held her tight once more. She really hoped that this didn't turn out to be like another Jackie and Kelso relationship.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**How will this relationship turn out?...I wonder.**

**So, the episodes are expanding because I'm getting analytical...AGAIN!! (my apologies).**

**Next episode: "Carnival High" The school holds a carnival and Stevie and Jagur are dragged to go to it by their mother...**


	6. 105: Carnival High

**So here's another chapter. Meant to give this to you earlier, but forgot...REVIEW!!**

* * *

Episode 105: "Carnival High"

POINT PLACE, WI

March 22, 2002; Friday

7:11 PM

Point Place High--Day of the Carnival

"Why did I have to come to this stupid thing?" whined Jimmy as he and his two siblings stood in the middle of the stupid carnival.

"Cuz if we're going through this hellhole, we're taking you down with us," Stevie said as she gave disgusting looks to what surrounded her. She readjusted her Dixie Chicks cap.

"And because you're the ass that mentioned this damn thing to Mom," Jagur said with a pissed off tone. "It's _**your**_ fault we're here."

"I don't know why Mom wants us to be so freaking involved in this stupid stuff." Stevie hated these academic and participating people. It just annoyed her.

Jagur looked around the crowd and spotted someone that made him grow more annoyed. "She hates me."

Jimmy frowned up at him. "Who'd you see?" He knew his brother all too well to know why Jagur said that remark.

Jagur let out a grunt. "That damn cheerleader."

Stevie chuckled. She knew who her brother was talking about. Everyone in the Hyde household knew how much he hated the school's head cheerleader, Hannah Wallace. "What did you expect? Hannah's the head cheerleader of the Varsity Squad and ASB Vice-President and Activities Commissioner. Of course she's gonna be here."

The disgusting look on Jagur's face did not change as he kept looking at Hannah. "I _**hate**_ cheerleaders."

Jackie showed up just then and slapped her son on the arm. "Hey."

"I'm with you, JR," said Hyde as he joined his family. "Cheerleaders are the devils."

Jackie gave her husband a death stare. "_**I **_was a cheerleader."

"I stand by my words," Hyde said simply. He took a bite out of his hot dog and looked around this damn place. "Why am I here anyway? I don't go to this hellhole anymore."

Jackie noticed that Jimmy's face was a little dirty so she took out a napkin and started to clean his face. "Because we don't do anything as a family anymore--other than eat dinner every other day."

Jimmy batted his mother away and grunted. "Mom! Why do you always have to clean _**me **_up?! You have two other kids you could torture and embarrass."

"You're the one that's usually the messiest, Jamin," Jackie said as she still tried to clean him up.

Jimmy let out another groan and his siblings teased him.

Right then, a blond came up to them and smiled up at Jackie. "Hey there, Mrs. Hyde. I was hopin' you'd make it."

That accent made Jagur twitch. He turned immediately, wanting to be wrong on who that voice belonged to. However, his hopes were crashed as he caught Hannah's eyes. He gave her the most dirtiest of looks.

Jackie smiled at the cheerleader. "Are you here with the rest of the cheerleaders, Hannah?"

Hannah nodded. "Yes, ma'am. All the Varsity team is sellin' sweets. People here are going crazy for 'em!"

"I can only imagine what that 'sweet' stuff is," Stevie muttered to her brother's ear.

Jagur chuckled.

Hannah had not heard the comment. "You should come join us, Mrs. Hyde. You can tell us about your golden days here as Captain of the Varsity Squad!"

Jackie jumped up and down and clapped a little. She let out a little exciting scream.

Her family closed their ears and turned around, embarrassed.

Jackie was grinning from ear to ear. "Oh, I'd love it!" She turned to her husband. "I'll be right back, honey." She kissed him on the lips and hurried off with the head cheerleader.

Jagur shook his head after them and turned to his father. "Why didn't you tell me that Mom befriended Satan?"

Jimmy frowned. "Satan?"

"That's what Luke calls Hannah," explained Stevie.

Jimmy nodded. "Got it."

Hyde turned to his son with a blank expression on his face. "Jagur, you seem to forget that over half of what comes out of your mom's mouth just goes in one ear and out the other. That's how we've stayed married for 30 years." He started to walk away.

Jimmy frowned. "You've been married for only 18 years."

"_**Feels **_like 30 years," Hyde muttered and continued walking.

Stevie crossed her arms. "If you leave, we leave!"

Hyde shrugged. "Fine by me."

The three siblings grinned at one another and dashed after their father.

However, right then Luke and Reece appeared into the picture.

Stevie frowned at the sight. "What are you two doing here?"

"I got a free coupon for cotton candy!" Reece grinned from ear to ear.

Jagur turned to his cousin, Luke. "And you?"

Luke excitedly brought up two pieces of long paper. "Free coupons for the Dunk That Idiot game!"

Jagur didn't get it. "So…?"

And as if right on cue, Mikey appeared wearing a basketball jersey and pushed the four teenagers away. "Out of my way. I'm late for my post in the dunk game." He continued to walk with great pride.

The other teenagers looked at each other with evil grins. And then, all at once, ran after Mikey.

Hyde shook his head. "Like father, like son."

Jimmy frowned at the five idiots. "Am I gonna be that stupid once I become a teenager?"

"Hope not." Hyde continued to walk out of the carnival. "Wanna go to the studio with me, buddy?"

Jimmy nodded. "Cool." He hardly ever went into the studio. Usually it was always Stevie that his dad invited. "What do you need to work on?"

"Well, I'm auditioning this one kid that's 17. According to some he looks like the next best thing, so I wanna go ahead and listen to him and see if he's compatible with the record company."

Jimmy frowned. "But what if Mom had told you to stay with her at the carnival?"

Hyde snickered. "Son, you really don't know your mom really well. Just throw her a group of cheerleaders and she's distracted for a good three hours, reliving her 'good old days'."

Jimmy chuckled. "That's cool, Dad."

Hyde ruffled his son's hair.

--

About half an hour later, they were in the Hyde household and down in the studio, listening to the 17-year-old boy sing.

The boy's mother, Roberta Quills, was there with him.

Hyde knew the story of this family. Sasha was a 34-year-old African-American woman who since the age of 17, raised a son all on her own. She was originally from Nashville, Tennessee but moved to Chicago, Illinois a little after giving birth to her son. The mother and child only had each other to support, seeing that Martina's ex-boyfriend decided to not be a father and Martina's parents refused to help her out.

Hyde felt for this family and noticed how much Roberta truly loved her son. He could see it in her eyes. And he could see if from the boy's eyes as well how much he loved his mother. She had done so much for him.

Hyde's attention returned to the boy's voice. He was singing "U Got it Bad" by Usher, an R&B song. The problem was that Zen Master Records was not into the R&B scene. The artists inside the record company tended to lean more towards Blues Rock or just Rock. However, there was something about the stage presence of this kid that made Hyde want to sign him right then and there.

When the boy was done with the song, he looked at Hyde straight in the eye with determination and calmness.

Hyde just leaned back and stared at the kid behind his sunglasses, trying to see just how much he could mess with the kid. He was Zen and staring him down.

The boy shifted a little in his feet and his breathing grew a little deeper, but he did his best in staying calm. And that was not an easy thing to do with the Zen master sitting right in front of him, pretending as if he wasn't interested in him. However, the boy's mother had raised him well and given him big self-confidence. He knew he had talent and he knew what kind of boss Hyde was. Hyde wanted to see who would break in front of him. The boy had heard on the street how intimidating this producer could be and how he could make anyone shake. However, Hyde would do it because he wanted to see who could break easily, and who was a fighter.

After long moments, Hyde finally cracked a small smile and turned to Roberta. "Ma'am. I think I should speak to you personally."

Roberta shook her head. "No. What you need to say about my son, you can say in front of him," she said with her Southern accent.

Hyde nodded. "Alright." He turned to his own son. "Hey, buddy, wanna go and grab me a beer from upstairs?"

Jimmy gave him a look. "Dad, if you don't want me here, just say so."

"Fine then…beat it," Hyde told his kid.

Jimmy started to walk up the stairs. "I'll still be listening in though," he said before he closed the door.

Hyde shook his head and turned back to the family. He cleared his throat. "Alright, so here's the thing. ZMR is most known for the Rock music--"

Roberta nodded. "I know that, sir."

Hyde frowned. "Then why haven't you tried an R&B label? Why mine?"

Roberta looked at him straight in the eye. "Before I've heard who you really are."

"What do you mean?"

"You, sir, not only great in the music scene, but great when it comes to family. I'll tell you when I heard of the reasons why you left New York last year, I was real shocked. And I respected you even more. Because unlike so many other CEOs in this business, you are a man that puts family first and work second. And I want to know that if something were to happen to me and I cannot be here to manage my son's music career, there is going to be someone that will do it for me. I want to know my son's in good hands. And I've been looking around for years for that person, and my gut and heart and soul are all tellin' me that it's you."

Hyde grew quiet. He didn't know what to say or how to react. For several minutes, he was silent, trying to figure out what the best decision would be. And, finally, he came to one. He looked at both parent and child straight in the eye and said, "Alright. You're in."

The boy jumped up for joy. He and his mother hugged and then turned to Hyde to hug him as well.

However, Hyde still hated being hugged and extended his hand to them instead. "I'll have the paperwork ready for you by the end of the week."

Roberta nodded. "Thank you, sir. But we do have one small little problem."

"And what would that be?"

"Well, he still has to finish off his Junior year. Finals start in about two months and I would hate to pull him out now."

Hyde nodded. "Alright. Well, then. We'll start by early June then."

Roberta smiled from ear to ear. "Thank you, sir."

"You're very welcome."

--

Back at the carnival, Stevie was laying down on the grass as Mikey tried to dry himself as much as possible.

He took the towel and started to dry off his hair. "Stupid Hannah never told me what this job was. It wasn't on the job description."

Stevie frowned. "What did you think it meant by when you signed off to be a part of the _**Dunk**_ Tank game?"

"I thought it had something to do with _**basketball**_!" With frustration, he continued to dry himself with the stupid towel. "How was _**I **_supposed to know?!"

"It says '_**tank**_', Mikey!"

"I thought that was the machine gun car!"

She looked at him in disbelief. "What would _**that **_kind of tank be doing in Point Place High?"

"For show and tell!"

Stevie shook her head. She gave up. This is how most of their conversations turned out. She would just give up in trying to understand how his mind worked. He was just way too confusing to comprehend. And frankly, she just didn't have the patience sometimes…. Well, more like most of the times. Fine! All the time!!

Then, out of nowhere, Reece and Luke came in looking very enthusiastic.

"What?" Stevie asked.

"Carly Daniels just took Mikey's place in the dunk tank!" Luke looked ready to come off of his pants.

"Someone has already dunked her three times!" Reece started to jump up and down.

"Have I told everyone how much I _**love **_my cousin Jagur?" asked Luke. "He's not missing a single shot."

"You can see her nipples!"

"Awesome, lets go!" Mikey began to run off with his two friends.

Stevie stared after him in great disbelief. "Mikey!"

Mikey turned to her and frowned, then it looked like it hit him. He walked back over to her. "I'm such a moron."

Stevie shook her head, but forgave him.

He handed her his towel and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Can't believe I was gonna go with this towel with me. How stupid would I have looked?" He ran back to his friends.

She stood there, frozen and holding that damn wet towel. Not knowing how to react.

She hated guys.

--

That night, Jackie and Hyde were sitting on the bed together and talking about their day. Well, mainly it was Jackie talking nonstop about her little get-together with the Varsity girls and reliving her glory days and Hyde pretending to hear. He gave her some nods here and there and said 'uh-huh' every now and again.

She never even noticed. She was always too engaged in hearing her own voice anyways.

When she was finally done, she turned to her husband. "So, how was your day, honey?"

This, he luckily _**did **_hear. He told her how he had signed a new artist that day and was grateful that she didn't even seem to comprehend that he had totally skipped the stupid carnival.

"What's his name?" she asked.

"Jason Quills. He was a real good voice. Real soulful and R&B feel to it."

Jackie frowned. "But…ZMR is more Rock."

Hyde shrugged. "There's always a first time. As long as they got talent and magic, is all I really care about. I don't care what genre they sing…as long as it's not that stupid Pop crap."

"I _**like **_Pop music."

"That's why I don't every ask you for your opinion on music. I'm so glad our kids got _**my **_taste in music and don't listen to your stupid ABBA crap and Styx." He shivered at the thought and got under the sheets.

Jackie chuckled and turned off the lights. She leaned over to him and gave him a goodnight kiss. "Love you."

"Back at ya, Doll," he said.

She got herself into a comfortable position and closed her eyes. She reached over for his hand and intertwined their fingers. She loved falling asleep with their hands joined together and his arm wrapped tight around her.

He scooted closer to her and placed his nose on his favorite spot on the crook of her neck. He took big whiffs of her scent and fell asleep that way. It was the only real way he could ever sleep.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**I LOOOOVE Jackie and Hyde! -(sigh)-**

**NEXT episode will be the "season finale"**

**106: "Battle of the Singers" a new face comes to town and becomes a good friend to one of the Hydes, but an enemy to another.**

Input ppl! I need REVIEWS!!


	7. 106: The Battle

**Sorry for the long absence guys. I've been out of the loop for the last few weeks. Reason? Read "Twilight" and you'll know what I mean. hahaha.**

**Well, this is the season finale of RTN. Hope you enjoy it. (It's pretty long, compared to the other chapters)**

* * *

Episode 106: "The Battle"

POINT PLACE, WI

June 12, 2002; Monday

1:19 PM

Formans' Front Yard

As soon as the door flew open, three pair of legs ran as fast as they possibly could from the Formans' household.

Red looked frustrated as hell. He picked up a few rocks from the ground and started to throw them at the three stupid teenagers, two of which were his own grandsons. He didn't give a damn. That's what they got for blowing those damn air horns in the middle of his damn nap.

He managed to hit Luke twice on the head. Red wasn't surprised. Luke had gotten Eric's talent of easily tripping over himself. Luke always was the best to take down first.

Sure enough, two more rocks later, Luke was facing the ground and started spitting out grass.

Red hurried over to his grandson and picked up the BB gun that was laying right next to the teenager. He pointed it right at Jagur's head and prepared to shoot before Jagur and Mikey turned around the corner.

"Red!" came a shrieking voice from behind him.

Red turned to find his wife looking very appalled by him at the very moment. Mrs. Forman shook her head at him and started walking towards her grandson, Luke.

Red turned back towards the other two teenagers and let out a high curse. He turned back to Mrs. Forman. "Aw! Dammit, Kitty! I nearly had those sons-of-bitches!"

She gave him a stern look. "One of them is your grandson!"

Luke started to pick himself off of the ground, now that he had the strength to and his head wasn't throbbing as much.

"So? Serves him right for disturbing my damn nap." Red kicked his grandson back to the ground.

Luke let out a groan and ate up more grass.

Mrs. Forman was ready to use that BB gun on her husband instead. "Oh, we were waking up anyway." She tried to help Luke get back on his feet.

Red looked at her with shock. "Kitty…" he let out a whine. "Why are you _**always **_defending them? And acting as if they're perfect angels and would never do anything wrong?! It was one thing when you did it to Eric, but to do it to all your grandsons? They need to become men, not…" he thought of the perfect word…but it didn't take him long to find it, "_**pansies**_…like Eric."

Mrs. Forman gave her husband a stern look for a long while. She then shook her head and went back inside the house.

Red, still frustrated, threw down the BB gun and followed his wife. He hated teenagers.

Once Luke was sure that his grandpa was inside the house, he got to his feet and ran off.

As he turned the corner, however, something made him trip…and swallowed down some dirt as well.

A roar of laughter was heard.

Stevie was the one laughing the loudest. "That was such a Kodak moment. Why couldn't I have been carrying my digital camera today?" She gave a small pout. "Oh, well…I guess my _**video **_camera is gonna have to do." She grinned from ear to ear as she showed her clumsy cousin her camera.

Luke let out another groan. He could only imagine what Stevie would do with that clip. Knowing her the way he did, she would probably post it up on the school's website. And he could always attempt to take it from her. But why go through more humiliation? He knew he didn't have a chance in hell in taking it away from her. He let out another groan. He hated his life.

Mikey roared with laughter. He swung his arm around Stevie. "Lets go do some damage, babe." He gave his friend and evil grin.

Stevie chuckled and left with her boyfriend.

Reece bend over and helped Luke get up. "Come on, little buddy."

Luke got to his feet. "Thanks, Reece." He shook off the dirt. When he looked up, his cousin Jagur was still laughing at him. Luke gave him a death stare. "What?" he demanded.

"You should have seen your face." With that, Jagur left.

Reece followed suit and laughed as well as he remembered.

Luke let out curse words underneath his breath.

--

At the same time that two of his children were getting into trouble, Hyde was giving a small tour of the studio to Roberta and her son, the new artist signed onto Zen Master Records. When he was finished, he sat his chair. "So, the plan is to kind of work with your voice a little bit today. We want to find the perfect songs for your voice and try to see how we can mix your style so that we have some edge, so that way you can blend better with the rest of the artists in this company, Jason."

Jason frowned. "How are we gonna be able to do that? I mean, my voice is a R&B type of feel. ZMR is more Rock. Don't know how we can mix those two."

Hyde observed him for a minute before he spoke again. "Did you think you were going to stick to pure R&B?"

Jason became a little uneasy. He turned to his mother who gave him courage to speak up to the boss man. To be honest, Hyde intimidated the hell out of him. "Well…yeah. Just to be on the safe side."

Hyde snickered at this. "Son…ZMR never does safe. We are not _**known**_ for being safe. We like to take chances. And don't worry, we can make R&B and Rock come very well together."

Jason, again, frowned. "How?"

Hyde shrugged. "Don't know. But we'll find out." He started to look around his studio for a record and prepared to play it. "This is a song that has just been recorded by The Adams. You know who The Adams are, right?"

Jason nodded. "Yeah. They're one of the bands signed on to your record."

"You heard their music before?"

Jason nodded. "Some. I really dig that Halo song though. It's pretty tight."

Hyde nodded. "Halo became a number 1 hit about a year ago. It was very Punk Pop. I've always liked the style of those guys. Reason why I signed them two years ago. Do you know that two of five guys are brothers?"

Jason shook his head.

"Well, Kenny and Travis are the master minds in the band and both make real great music…but the thing is that they both have different styles in music. Kenny is more into the Punk and Metal and Travis is really into Classical. It was hard for them to make a whole album together. But they were able to because they decided to go with a Punk Pop album since that's what Kenny, Pip, Vin, and Oliver are more into. Their debut album did great--went Platinum. But Travis got real stubborn when we decided to start recording for the second album. He really wants to put some Classical music in there and we couldn't get him to budge. So…after a month of struggles, we put our heads together and came up with this song called 'Give Me'…." Hyde pressed the play button.

The music began. It started off with a violin, slow and mellow, and then a piano followed suit. A harp was then heard in the background and then the tempo became a little more advanced. More strings were added and then an electric guitar started to play. A voice then began to sing lyrics about a tragic event that had just happened to him as the orchestra and band became more intense. The rest of the song continued with the guitars and violins playing together in unison. The voice was the balance of the two. Jason could feel the Goosebumps starting all up his body as he heard this.

Then, after about four minutes the song, came to an end.

Hyde stopped the record and smiled at Jason and Roberta's reactions. "What did you think of that?"

Jason wasn't able to open his mouth.

Roberta gave a smile. "That was somethin' else, that was."

Hyde turned to Jason. "Jason…if we're able to combine Metal and Punk Pop together with an orchestra…believe me when we tell you that we can make R&B and Rock come together."

Jason nodded and smiled. Even though Hyde scared the hell out of him, Jason really felt his music career was safe in Hyde's hands.

"Now…lets get started." Hyde got to the phone and dialed a number. "Hey, Slam. We're about to get started. Bring Beat, Dunk, and Walter down here with you."

--

A few days later, Stevie woke up from a very horrible nightmare. She couldn't really remember it, but it still gave her shivers. She tried to push it towards the back of her mind and tried to focus on other things. On a much more important thing. A very beautiful matter…like her birthday!

A smile spread across her face. She was now 15 years old! Not an exciting number, but that was besides the point! It was _**her **_day. Not a day for her stupid brothers to completely ruin--because her father would make sure of that. But a day for her! She would get presents today! And a cake! And lasagna! Mmmmm! She loved lasagna! It was her most favorite of all meals! And if she was _**really **_lucky today, her dad would slip her a beer late at night! He had been doing that for her since she turned 11 and it was a tradition she wished was more of a daily ritual instead of a yearly one.

With that in mind, she rushed to take a shower and got herself ready. She hated that she had summer school this year, but kinda liked it today. More people to wish her a happy birthday!

So, she got her most cutest jeans, her favorite spaghetti strap red tee that read "Rock-n-Roll Makes a Country Girl", put on her favorite black boots, and popped on her new black cap.

It took her a total of fifteen minutes to do her hair and makeup. She flew down the stairs, expecting her mother's version of the "Happy Birthday" song. However, no one seemed to be downstairs.

A frown appeared on Stevie's forehead as she went into the living room and then the kitchen to see where her mom was. She called out her mother's name several times, wondering where the hell she was. Then, she saw that there was a note on the door. Stevie rushed over to it to read it:

_Kids, I had to rush in for work today. I wasn't able to make you guys breakfast or lunch, so you're gonna have to make it for yourselves or ask your dad for some money. He'll be in the studio all day today, so know you can't go down there if the red light is on._

_Love you,_

_Mom_

That was it? No "Happy Birthday"? No "I'm sorry Stevie"? Not even a "Have a good day"?

Stevie let out a groan. She turned towards the basement door and saw that the red light was on. She kicked the counter and headed out of the kitchen. She grabbed her bag pack, put on her headphones, and turned on her IPod. She scrolled through her album section and clicked on Evanescence's EP 'Origin'. The alternative metal band was exactly what Stevie needed at this moment.

--

Hyde was now in the studio with some other producers and songwriters listening to the new artist. Jason was impressing the hell out of Hyde. The young artist held a strong promise whenever the recording started. Everything that Hyde and his team threw at the kid, he seemed to make golden. Hyde felt like a kid in a candy store.

As Hyde sat back on his chair and stared at Jason threw the glass to where the kid was recording, he couldn't help but feel Goosebumps. This kid was going to be able to finish an album by the end of the year at the rate he was going! It could probably be done by the end of summer, but Hyde didn't want to rush the kid.

Jason belted out the last note of the song he was singing.

Hyde checked the clock and saw that they had been recording for 10 hours straight already. He got on the mike. "That's a wrap for today, guys. We'll pick up where we left off next week."

There were some groans. It's usually the response Hyde got whenever he cut Jason's magic. Everyone in the studio loved to hear the kid tear the place up.

Hyde gave them all a death stare. "Shut up. I'm not gonna overwork his voice. Good day." He turned to Jason. "Nice work, kid."

Jason nodded and took off the headphones. Everyone started leaving one by one, until there was only Jason and Hyde left in the room.

Jason grabbed his stuff to leave. "Thank you, Mr. Hyde. See you next week."

Hyde stopped him before he could leave. "Wait, kid. I wanted to ask you something."

Jason turned back to his boss. "Yeah?"

"Jackie has been wanting to meet you for quite a while and asked me to ask you if you wanted to have dinner with us and our kids tonight."

Jason nodded. "Sure. That'd be cool. Thanks for inviting me."

"No problem, kid. I'll call your mom right now as well." Hyde picked up the phone.

Jason shook his head. "Oh. She's still at work, sir. She won't be out until almost midnight tonight."

Hyde put down the phone again. "Alright. Well, let me take you upstairs so you can meet Jackie. She said she was gonna be home by this time." He started to walk out of the room and Jason followed.

Hyde climbed up the stairs and Jason closed the door. "Aren't you gonna like it, sir?"

Hyde shook his head. "Nah. Everyone knows better than to enter that room without me being in there." With that, Hyde continued going up the stairs.

Jason felt a little hesitant, but still followed.

--

At that very moment, Stevie, slammed the door shut. She hated life. No on in her freaking school had wished her a good damn happy birthday!! Stupid teenagers!

"Hey," came a soft voice from the living room.

Stevie's heart made a flutter. She turned to her mother, excited. _She remembered_!

Jackie smiled at her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Had a bad day," Stevie admitted.

"Wanna talk about it?" Jackie took a step towards her daughter when all of a sudden, Jimmy busted into the room, letting out a wail.

"MOM!!" He clung onto his mother as tears streamed down his face.

Jackie's attention immediately went towards her son's. She looked horror-struck. "Jamin, what is is?!" She stroked his cheeks.

"Ulysses! He's dead!" Another tear came down his face.

Jackie frowned. "Your skateboard? What happened?"

"I was learning a new trick. And I was showing Chris, but then…my footing was wrong and I…I broke it! I killed him!"

"Oh, honey. We can get you a new one," she said with a soothing voice.

"But he was my favorite, Mom!"

Jackie took a hold of his hand and sat him down on the living room couch. She started to calm her son down and forgot all about her daughter in the hallway.

Stevie was appalled! She threw her bag pack on the ground and ran up the stairs.

Jackie didn't even notice it.

--

About half an hour later, the Hyde family gathered around the table and was preparing to eat.

Hyde took his chair and frowned. "Where are the brats?"

Jackie set down the drinks. "Jagur and Jamin are in the front yard. They should be coming in--"

In that very moment, the door swung open and two boys stepped into the kitchen.

"Now," Jackie finished her sentence. "Hey, boys. I want you guys to finally meet someone." She motioned her sons to join her. She turned to Jason. "Jason, these two are my boys, Jagur and Jamin."

Jagur and Jimmy both shook hands with Jason and sat down around the table.

Once Jackie sat down, Hyde frowned. "Where's Stevie?"

"Doesn't want to come down." Jackie said simply.

Hyde shrugged and didn't say another word. He started a conversation up with his sons and Jason quickly.

All five of them had some laughs as they ate Jackie's awesome lasagna that she had made for this occasion….

--

"Come on, baby," Mikey moaned as he nibbled on Stevie's ear.

Stevie shook him away one last time. "I said no, Mickey!" She got up from her bed and looked more than bothered.

"Why not?" Mikey whined. "You always want to make out."

"Well, I don't today, alright!" Stevie was ready to give someone a nice punch. She was so frustrated!

"Why?!" Mickey was also getting frustrated…but for different reasons all together. "I mean, what else can we do?! It's so _**boring**_!" Then, his eyes lit up. "Oh! We could always do it!"

At that, Stevie _**did **_punch him.

"Ow!" Mickey rubbed his shoulder. "What is with the hitting?!"

"Get out of here, Mickey!"

"Why? What did _**I **_do?!"

She let out a groan and grabbed him by the arm. She pushed him out of her window with all her force.

"But--baby!" Mickey let out a yelp as he fell onto the tree. "Ow! My eye!"

Stevie rolled her eyes. She slammed down her window and marched out of her room. She needed to get out of there. She needed to go to her happy place.

And as she flew down the stairs, she heard laughter from the kitchen. She went to go see what it was.

And her family was there…all having a good time. All laughing and eating…her lasagna! She scolded them and wished they all chocked on it! Then…she noticed that there was somebody else there…. She frowned. She had never seen him before. And then she remembered something. Last night her mom had told her dad to invite his new artist to dinner the next day. She said she really wanted to meet him. Stevie hadn't thought much about it, thinking that it was no big deal. So what? At least twice a week some of her dad's artist had dinner over at the house.

But that was before one of them started eating _**her **_lasagna.

Rage overtook her now. She raced to the studio without being seen.

The moment she got down there and saw all of those controls, she felt soothed. Something about a studio always made her relax somehow. Back when she was younger and her dad would take care of her in there, she always felt whole as she fiddled with the controls--which hadn't taken her too long to know how to work. She loved the feel of the guitar underneath her fingertips…or the microphone touching her lips. It was her happy place.

Stevie let out a little smile as she entered sat down on the chair. She picked up the guitar and started to fiddle around with it. And then, she opened her mouth to sing one of her most favorite songs:

"_Just like the white winged dove sings a song sounds like she's singin'  
Whoo-whoo-whoo  
Just like the white winged dove sings a song sounds like she's singin'  
Whoo, baby, whoo, Said, whoo  
And the days go by  
Like a strand in the wind  
In the web that is my own  
I begin again  
Said to my friend baby, nothing else matters  
He was no more  
Than a baby then"_

She continued to play the chords and let her velvet voice combine with them. Her favorite sound.

She then decided to record a little to help her keep her mind off of other things. She went inside the booth and started to sing along to the first song that came to mind.

"_I can't find a reason to let go_

_Even though you've found a new love_

_And she's what your dreams are made of_

_I can find a reason to hang on_

_What went wrong can be forgiven_

_Without you, it ain't worth livin' alone_

_Sometimes I wake up crying at night_

_And sometimes I scream out your name_

_What right does she have to take you away?_

_When for so long you were mine"_

She closed her eyes and let herself get sucked in to the lyrics and let her voice overtake her.

--

The rest of the Hyde family was done with dinner and the boys had left the room already, wanting to hang out with their friends for the remainder of the day. Jackie was cleaning up and Hyde thought to help her out for a little while.

He turned to Jason. "Why don't you go down to the studio? The guys should be here in a while."

Jason hesitated. "Are you sure?" He had heard how much Hyde was overprotective over his studio.

Hyde nodded. "Sure, man. I'll be there in a sec. Just make sure that nobody touches anything while I'm not there," he warned. He had the most serious look on his face as well.

Jason nodded and left to the studio. As he closed the door behind him, he thought he heard something coming from the booth. He frowned and thought that maybe he or Hyde had left a song playing. But that just wasn't convincing him. Hyde _**always **_turned everything off before he left the room. So, as Jason was coming closer to the room, the noise grew louder.

And right before he entered the room, he realized that it wasn't noise at all. It was a voice that was singing. A voice that he had never heard of before. Was this a CD playing? Who was this? He really liked it.

He placed his hand on the door handle and opened it…slowly…. Then, his eyes grew in terror as he noticed that someone was in there recording…without Hyde's consent. _Shit, _he thought, _I'm screwed._ He walked over to the set and hesitated at first before doing anything. The reason?… Why did the question need to be asked? The voice coming out of this girl's body was just out of this world. He didn't seem to notice anything about her. Not her black hair, not her eyes, not her skin color, not her height…just her voice.

It took him a good long while to break out of the trance. He cleared his throat and got on the intercom. "You can't be in there."

The voice startled the girl and she immediately stopped singing and jumped off the floor a little.

A small smile spread across Jason's face at her reaction.

Once she was able to catch her breath again, she turned to her intruder…and she met his gaze.

He was still smiling at her, forgetting about Hyde's number 1 rule.

And the moment she saw his smile, rage built inside of her. She gave him a death stare. "Says who?"

He was confused with the tone and out of impulse, he gave her attitude back. "The owner of this studio…Steven Hyde."

She rolled her eyes and rasp berried. "Please. Like I give a shit about what that man has to say." She put on her headphone again and continued on with her singing.

The anger inside of Jason was starting to mount up. "You really need to get the hell out of here."

She let out a groan. "Will you shut up? I'm trying to record here?"

"Are you even signed up to ZMR?"

"No."

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"Why the hell do you care?"

"Because _**my boss **_made it quite clear that he doesn't like anyone down here whenever _**he's**_ not present."

"I don't need permission from anyone on what I can and cannot do." She began to put on her headphones again.

This annoyed him. So much that he pushed the 'Stop' button and pulled out the record.

This angered her. She marched right out of the booth and went directly to face him. "What the hell are you doing?! Put that back!"

He smirked at the anger he had caused. "Make me."

She frowned. "'Make me?' What are you? 10?" She tried to snatch her record away from her.

He kept it out of her grasp with a laugh. "Close."

"Give me my damn record!" She yanked on his collar.

He gave out a choking cough. "I can' breaf!" he barely let out.

"Good!" Her hold grew stronger.

However, he still wasn't giving it up.

She let out a groan. _Desperate times call for desperate measures_…. She lifted up her left boot and kicked him as hard as she could on the shins.

He dropped the record and soothed his leg, spitting out some fowl language underneath his breath.

Then, there was a roar of laughter in the background.

Both teenagers turned to see that they had in fact not been alone at all. They had in fact been in the presence of some of ZMR producers…Hyde included.

He gave Jason a half smile. "What seems to be the problem here?"

Jason turned and gave the girl the meanest of all looks. "She was in here recording and I don't know what else. I told her about your number 1 rule and she wouldn't listen…. Next thing I know, she's chocking me and kicking me!"

She rolled her eyes. "I wasn't chocking you."

"Then what do you call not letting me breathe?!"

"Oh, don't over exaggerate."

"That's enough," Hyde warned before the fight got too much out of hand. If it were any other time or day, he wouldn't have stopped this little entertainment. But he wasn't about to waste this time to get back to work. "See yourself out. I need to practice with Jason." He went over to his chair and set everything up.

She gave Hyde a dirty look now. "Well…can I ask when _**my **_turn will be? I need to record too, you know. And lately, I haven't had much time in here!"

"I really don't want to discuss this right now," Hyde stated and went on as if she didn't exist.

She grabbed a pillow that was lying on the floor and she threw it as hard as she could to the back of the man's head. She left with an angry look upon her face.

Jason turned to Hyde, startled. He wondered what Hyde would do.

However, Hyde went about as if nothing happened for about a minute or two. Then, he let out a breath and turned to Jason. "Hope you enjoyed Stevie's presence."

Then, it hit Jason. That had been Hyde's child! And here he had thought that Stevie was another son! _Shit!_

--

That night, Stevie was sitting on top of the roof, trying to collect her thoughts and keep calm. She had hated everything about this day. It was the worst birthdays ever!

_How could they have forgotten? I mean, I understand that Jagur and Jimmy are pretty self-absorbed--same as my stupid cousins. And Grandma and Grumpa are really old and lose their memory easily…and I understand that Mickey is a complete moron. And Reece isn't here. He's off for vacation…the same went for Aunt Laurie. Uncle Eric…well…I expect much from him…. But Mom and Dad? They never forget._

With that final tear, she placed her head onto her lap and let out a deep breath, trying her best not to cry.

Right then, someone appeared on the rooftop.

Stevie turned to see her dad walking over to her. She rolled her eyes and silently wished he would slip and fall.

He finally reached her and sat down next to her. He gave her a small smile. "Hey, kiddo."

She said nothing. She just stared up in space and tried to get lost in all the stars.

He let out a breath. "I guess I deserve that."

Still, she said nothing. Her focus was on Orion's Belt.

"Baby…I'm sorry," he said in a hurtful and truthful voice. "It was just…such a busy day and I know that it's no excuse--"

"Yeah, that _**is **_no excuse," she cut him out. She finally met his gaze and gave him the most hurtful of looks.

His daughter couldn't feel how truly shitty he was feeling inside right now. And he couldn't blame her. "I'm sorry," he said again, knowing that it wasn't going to patch up any bruises.

She shook her head. And in frustration, a tear fell down. And once one fell, more continued almost immediately. _Damn it!_

Hyde felt as if someone had just cut his heart open with a knife. "Baby…" He took her in his arms then. "I'm sorry," he murmured as he kissed her hair and rocked her as she cried. "I promise to make it up to you. Next year, we'll go all out."

Stevie continued to shake her head. She broke out of his embrace and turned to him. "That's not why I'm upset, Dad."

He was confused now. "Then if it's not for your birthday, then what is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked down at her feet as she decided to tell the truth. "It's the fact that…I'm being replaced."  
This just caught him off guard. "What? By who? When?"

"By Jason…ever since he's been here that's all you ever spend your time on. It used to be me that was in the studio with you nonstop during the summer break, now…." She wrapped her arms around her legs and placed her chin on her knees.

Hyde shook his head and wrapped his arm around her. "Stevie…Jason and you are complete different artists. He can never take your place. You're my daughter."

"But he's now your favorite artist…anyone can tell." The words hurt her, but they were the truth. She knew that she wasn't speaking lies. She turned to her father then. "Tell me I'm wrong," she challenged. "Tell me that ever since Jason has come in, you haven't spent most of your time with him."

Hyde thought for a minute on how he was going to use his words. And he couldn't. He realized she was right. Lately, he had been taking favoritism towards the new R&B artist. And that was completely unfair to everyone else. Even back when Stevie was the best of them all, he still treated her the same as the others.

She waited for his response.

When he turned back to her he gave her another apologetic look. "You're right. And I'm gonna change it."

She looked deep into his eyes. "You promise?"

He gave her a half-smile and kissed her on the forehead. "Promise."

There was honesty in his voice and she knew he would never lie to her. He always kept his promise. She leaned into him and shut her eyes, forgetting and forgiving everything that had gone wrong that day.

He rubbed her back. "Wanna go to the kitchen now?"

She lifted her head and frowned at him. "Why?"

"Your mother is making you some lasagna." He gave her a wide smile.

Stevie instantly felt bad. "Why?" she asked in horror. She got to her feet and rushed inside.

Hyde was right behind her. "She feels horrible…and like the worst mother in the world."

Stevie shook her head. "She didn't have to do this, though."

"You know your mom," he said simply.

And that she did. Stevie knew that when her mother felt she had done wrong with her or any one of her brothers, her mother went the extra mile to make up for it. It was only Stevie, Jagur, and Jimmy that could ever make Jackie Hyde feel horrible for hurting them. She could give a crap if she hurt anyone else's feelings. But her children? That was a different story.

Stevie entered the kitchen. Sure enough there was Jackie, hair a mess and eyes completely puffy--most than likely because she had been crying. She looked flustered as she mixed the sauce.

Something squeezed at Stevie's heart and she felt lower than dirt.

Right at that moment, Jackie looked up. She and Stevie held each other's gaze for a while…sharing unspoken words.

It was like they were having a conversation, but without speaking with their mouths. It was a strange bond they shared. Just by looking at each other, each could tell what the other was thinking. It was something that even Hyde and Jackie didn't share that strongly.

Then, Jackie walked over to her daughter and gave her the biggest embrace as she let out some silent tears. Over and over again, she asked for forgiveness…and Stevie would give it to her. However…Jackie still kept asking.

After five minutes, Jackie finally let her daughter go and went to finish up the lasagna. For the remainder of the night, Stevie and her parents stayed up and hung out. It wasn't something Stevie had ever had the privilege to have, hanging out with her parents alone for this long amount of time. It was nice. Nice that for at least a couple of hours, she didn't have to share her parents. At least for a _**couple of hours**_.

**

* * *

**

* * *

**It's taking me a while to get these new characters together, please have patience. And REVIEW!**

**So, the next episode (which will be the 2nd season premire) will be titled "INternSHIT". Hyde hires two interns... : )**


End file.
